Pressure measurement devices can be used to sense numerous internal body pressures in humans and animals. Examples of pressures that may be sensed include pulmonary pressure, venous pressure, left ventricle pressure, intracranial pressure, and bladder pressure. These measurements provide an important tool for medical research and clinical diagnosis. For example, hydrocephalus and head injuries can cause body fluids to build up within the brain. The resulting fluid pressure buildup can result in death or serious brain damage. In another example, urinary dysfunction can cause fluid pressure to build up in the bladder. In a further example, intrapleural pressure measurements can be used to monitor the respiration of infants who have been identified as being at risk for sudden infant death syndrome.
Blood pressure measurements are particularly important for medical research and diagnosis for a variety of reasons. Such measurements provide researchers with insight into the physiology and functioning of the heart. Blood pressure measurements also provide researchers with useful information regarding the safety and efficacy of pharmaceuticals and the toxicity of chemicals. By transducing blood pressure into a signal waveform, a variety of useful parameters can be extracted. These parameters provide valuable information for the diagnosis of heart disease.